The purpose of this study is to continue our longitudinal studies on 50 galactosemic persons ranging in age from a few months to 25 years of age. We are interested in their educational achievement in school and its relationship to dietary therapy with a diet low in galactose content. Two adult galactosemics are married and we are watching their offspring for developmental progress. Regular nutritional monitoring as well as ongoing pediatric and psychological assessments are being performed. A paper on growth patterns is being prepared for presentation at the International Congress on Pediatrics next fall.